Tokka Alphabet
by ThumperMiggles
Summary: 26 Stories for the Tokka Lover's soul. Drabbles and oneshots, almost each one dedicated to a special person. Gasp... ZOMG! You could kind of call it multichaptered. Almost. Enjoy! Tokka, TophSokka
1. Advertisments

_TOKKA_

_26 Tokka Stories for the Soul_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_To my reviewers:_

AvatarAiris

Twilight Rose2

StroodleDoodleFuhn

Darktank

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Samee15

Laila's Revenge

Nerf-Or-Nothing

EbonyOleander

Mrs Pierre Bouvier

fairycloud22

_AN: _So, here's a little treat, 26 Tokka oneshots/drabbles as an alphabet collection. Each story/chapter is dedicated to someone who I think deserves one

_Advertisments_

_To Twilight Rose2, who told me I shouldn't write one (told me to do a 100 Challenge instead) of these even though I did. And this is for constantly supporting me as my first reviewer. I always get a review from her on every story. Thank you! Huggle  
_

Today was just another day spent in Ba Sing Se looking for Appa. I had no problem with it, but I still was annoyed that we had to go out... Into the city. When we first reached a nice, busy, (and well-looked-at) wall, we started putting up posters. "I can put posters up too, you know," I said, feeling useless. I grabbed a poster from the stack Sokka was holding, slapped some glue, and slammed it onto the wall, but I had a weird sort of vibe...

"It's upside down, isn't it," I said. I could feel Aang delicately nodding. I sighed, and relaxed my body in defeat. Sokka picked up one of my hands, and said, "You two go that way. Toph and I will go this way, and we can cover more ground."

I smiled. Typical Sokka, thinking he was so smart... Even though he was. He squeezed my hand a little tighter, and said, "Don't get lost, okay, Toph?" My face was heating up, and I could eel my heart almost pounding out of my chest.

"O-okay, Sokka." I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid and stuttering like a lovestruck girl. My face was probably steaming, the way it felt."

"Toph, are you okay? Your face is a little red."

"I'm fine. Let's go." I was almost proud of myself for being able to get myself out of the situation. We walked down the wall, occasionally pasting up a poster. Sokka was still holding my hand. I heard his stomach grumble.

"I'm hungry. Wanna go get lunch, Toph?"

"Sure."

We walked into a small cafe and sat down. There was tea set out, and Sokka and I were simply talking about our lives before we had met Aang. A waitress came over and said, "What would this lovely couple like for lunch today?" I choked on the tea that I were drinking. Sokka pounded me on the back. I straightened up and glared at Sokka.

"That hurt, Snoozles." The waitress's eyes widened in some sort of sudden realization.

"Sorry! You two aren't a couple, are you?"

We both shook our heads.

"I'm really sorry. You two just look so cute together, and it seemed really sweet when you two were holding hands when you walked in, and-"

I was starting to blush again. The woman stopped mid-sentence, and said, "What would you like to order?"

"Anything with meat!" Sokka piped up.

"Sure," I said hesitantly, "Whatever he says."

After our lunch (which was extremely meaty), we stepped out into the bustling marketplace to pass out some flyers. I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy, the large amount of footsteps and voices was overwhelming.

"Toph, you don't look too good. What's wrong?"

I looked up at where I thought his face would be.

"I'm fine," I said.

I felt a pair of hands move my face.

"Toph, I'm over here. Really, what's wrong?"

I sighed.

"Can't really see that well. To many footsteps," I grunted, barely audible.

For the second time that day, Sokka picked up my hand.

"I'll show you where to go. Okay?"

I nodded, and turned my face away so he wouldn't see my burning cheeks and tiny smile. I was actually quite glad I had put that poster up the wrong way.

_AN: _Since this story is officially Twilight Rose2's, I don't own it anymore. She does. She is free to do whatever she wants with it. She can turn it into a multi-chapter shudder, edit it to her hearts content, or anything else she may have in mind. And just another thing - What is it with me and cafes?


	2. Banter

_"Banter"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Here is our next Tokka story!

Enjoy

To my reviewers:

Lady Sichi

apie

Nerf-or-Nothing

Solembum13

A-bomber

Laila's Revenge

StroodleDoodledFuhn

This story is dedicated to StroodleDoodled Fuhn for giving me a nice long review It's also dedicated because we are now in a hyper club. WOOT!

Aang called it flirting.

Katara called it "playful banter."

I called it arguing.

Sokka tripped over a tree root as we were walking in the forest to gather firewood for Aang and Katara (who were back at camp), and landed on top of me.

"I hate you Sokka, you idiot."

"I hate you more."

"You don't even KNOW how much I hate you, Sokka."

"Well, I think I hate you more."

"I think you're an idiot, Sokka."

"Well _I _for one think you could act like a GIRL once in a while, Toph."

"Well I think you could STOP acting like a sissy girl!"

"Maybe I just look it to you because you're too BOYISH!"

"Maybe I think _I _just look it because you're too GIRLISH!"

Our voices were loud enough to be heard at camp.

"Brash, sarcastic TOMBOY!"

"Chavunistic, idiot JERK!"

"I HATE YOU!"

"I HATE YOU MORE!"

He was still on top of me. I just noticed.

"Sokka, get off of me."

His heart rate sped up for some odd reason.

"Sorry," He said quietly.

"Now, where were we?"


	3. Crud

_"Crud"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _This story is dedicated to Nerf-or-Nothing, another one of my beloved reviewers, and a friend on Deviantart.

"Um, Toph?"

"What is it, Meathead?"

"You have a little piece of... A piece of crud on your... Actually, you have crud everywhere."

"Healthy coating of earth, Sokka. Healthy coating of earth."

"You should go ask Katara to clean that up."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't, that layer of earth will become two layers of earth."

I was going to bite back, but I decided he had a point.

"I'm doing it because I want to, not because you told me to."

I walked over to Katara, and asked her,

"Can you help me with something?"

"Yup?"

"I kinda need to get rid of my healthy coating of earth."

I hadn't expected the breaking of eardrums. Katara squealed in delight, and said,

"Toph, I'm so glad you finally want to be a little more girly!"

I didn't even have the chance to argue with her for she grabbed my hand, and practically DRAGGED me to the nearest river.

"First I'll give you a bath. Then we'll dress you up... Oo! And then we can play with your HAIR!!"

Before I even said a word, I was dumped into knee-deep water, while Katara splashed water all over me. I couldn't really see that well, we were standing on sand. Wet, cold, freezing, water. With sand on the bottom. It was almost too long before Katara grabbed me by the hand again, brought me to dry land, and waterbended the water off of both of us. She giggled.

"DRESS TIME!"

"Why do I have to-"

"Because I said so," she said in that girlish voice of hers.

"I'll earthbend your butt 50 feet into the-"

She cut me off.

"And I will dunk you in the ocean. There is one not that far from here. Do you like water, Toph?"

I shook my head. She had a good point... and when drowning was involved, I had no other option but to oblige.

"You will be a good Toph. Repeat it. I will be a perfect little girl until the end of the day."

I gulped.

"I will be the perfect-" I gulped again. "little-" I gritted my teeth, "girl-" I bit my lip, "until the end of the day." I finished.

"Good Toph. Now let's go get you dressed!"

I groaned. She, once again, dragged me all the way somewhere. This time, it was her tent. I heard her shuffling through her things after she said "Sit still." I heard her exclaiming in delight after each object that was carefully place on the floor.

"I'm SOO glad I kept this!" or "I KNEW this would be Toph's PERFECT size!"

Before I knew it, Katara had piled an enormously large amount of stuff, and said, "Go get changed."

I picked up a strip of cloth.

"Um.. Katara? WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

"Oh! Right! I forgot you didn't wear Water Tribe clothing. I'll help you."

And the madwoman was off. She stripped off my tunic and belt along with my headband and shorts. She grabbed a piece of clothing, and jammed it over my head, She must have been VERY excited. She quickly buttoned the back of the dress, She put wrapped bandages over my forearms, and on the bottom portion of my legs. I then felt an odd sensation prickling on my scalp. She was doing my hair.

"Katara, what the-"

"Oceans, Toph. Wet, cold oceans."

I shivered, and let her finish her work silently. She clapped her hands in glee, signaling that she was done.

"What did you do to me?"

I could feel her smile.

"Go outside and show the boys, will you?"

I tried to blow at a piece of hair, but nothing was there.

"What kind of hairstyle is this?"

"Just go."

She pushed me gently out of the tent.

"What the heck, Katara?"

I could feel both Aang and Sokka turn their heads, their attention caught by the yelling.

"Katara... Where did you find this girl? How do you know she's safe! She could be a spy for the Fire Nat-"

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes, or I'll crush you into little pi-"

"Oceans, Toph."

I straightened up.

"Apologize, Toph."

"Sorry, Twink-"

"Use his name."

"Sorry. _Aang."_

_"_Katara... Did you brainwash her," Sokka asked.

"Nope."

"Then how did you get her... In GIRLS clothes?"

That earned a punch on the arm for him.

"Need I apologize, Katara?"

"Nope."

"HEY! I DESERVE AN APOLOGY!"

I snorted.

"But really," Aang piped up, "How did you get her to let you put her in a dress... Let alone braid her hair with LOOPIES?"

"So that's what you did!" I said accusingly.

"Oceans, Toph. Oceans. Want me to bring you there?"

I shook my head.

"But you know, Toph, You should dress like this everyday," said Sokka contentedly.

"And why is that, Sokka?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Because you look nice."

My face turned red. He earned another punch.

"Nice try, Meathead."

"I was serious!"

"I think you look pretty too, Toph!" Aang said.

I grumbled.

_The Next Day..._

"Really, Katara, how did you get her to let you braid her hair with LOOPIES?"

"Oceans."

"But there isn't even an ocean near here!"

"SHH!!"

"Katara..." I started. She had already began to run. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" I yelled after her as I began to chase her.


	4. Determination

_"Determination"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Anybody watched episode 12 of Avatar yet? It's good. Go watch it. I think they have it online now. 3

And to my reviewers:

Twilight Rose2

Nerf-or-Nothing

Lady Sichi

Megi52

Mildura

Tokkalover

Laila's Revenge

As for the dedication...

_Megi52_

Another one of my first reviewers. 3

Thanks!

Anybody want a story dedicated to them? Just review and tell me.

Kind of drabbish, this one is.

I could hear yelling from the camp.

"You're such a stubborn PIG Toph! I ask you to pack away the sleeping bags, and you say no! Always!"

"Those things smell funny."

"Well... UGH! You're so stupid!"

"You too, Sugar Queen, you too."

"You stubborn - "

She was cut off unexpectedly by none other than... Her brother, Sokka.

"She isn't stubborn. It's determination."

She looked up at me, stunned.

"Let's get you back to sleep," Toph said, "Have you been drinking cactus juice again, Snoozles?"

He looked at me seriously.

"I am perfectly sober, Toph."

She squinted.

"Fine."

I turned back to Katara.

"When has she ever done anything you've told her to?"

Katara seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"Never."

"And that is DETERMINATION, not stubbornness."

"..."

Toph seemed temporarily speechless. That was a first.

"And when has she ever backed down from a battle?"

"Never."

"That's determination. Not stubbornness."

"What about when she doesn't listen to YOU, Sokka?"

I scratched my head.

"Now THAT is being stubborn."

She pouted, and I giggled before I was lightly (or was it my imagination?) bumped up into the air by a pillar of rock.

_"And stubbornness is what I admire her for," _I thought.


	5. Early

_"Early"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _So... Guess who I want to dedicate this one to?

I'm dedicating it to Tokkalover. Yup, yup! Nice happy conversation over PM.

Enjoy the story! AUGH... Too much drabbiness. TOO MUCH! AUGH! Sorry, guys, better one next time?

My reviewers... 3:

Lady Sichi

Mildura

Apie

XxsoraxKairix4evaxX

Dellhp

Megi52

Tokkalover

Twilight Rose2

I was never a morning person, but that day, I just happened to wake up early. Perhaps it was the whole "sleeping since yesterday afternoon" thing? It was unexpected when I also saw someone sitting on the edge of a small cliff, feet hanging over, looking up at the sky. At first, I didn't know who it was. I could see long, ebony hair flowing far down, reaching just below her waist, dragging the ground. I quietly stepped forward. When I squinted my eyes, I could see her face, lit by the rising sun. Pale skin became golden, and misty green eyes turned orange. It was Toph. But what was she doing up so early?

"I can see you there, Sokka."

I straightened up, walked over, sat down next to her, and said,

"Whatcha doing up so early, Toph?"

She paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say.

"Sokka, what does the sky look like when the sun is rising?"

I smiled.

"Kind of like..."

I thought hard. What was pretty, to one who was blind? I though a little more. I thought struck me.

"Like music, Toph. The sky in the morning is like music. It's all different, all of the parts. But when you put it together, it al makes sense. It makes something beautiful, something that wouldn't look good alone."

"Do you like music, Sokka?"

I nodded. Remembering that she could not feel it, I answered, "Yeah."

"Can you sing?"

"No."

"Me neither."

I snickered. She could most certainly sing. I had heard it before, and I knew she could sing not only well, but beautifully.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

I earned a gentle punch in the arm. Toph yawned.

"Are you tired? Maybe you should go back to sl-"

I felt something hold onto my arm, and a weight on my shoulder. She was already asleep.

"G'night, Toph."

I could have swore I heard her reply.

"Thanks."

I figured that I had liked mornings quite a bit more than I had first thought.


	6. Faith

_"Faith"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _This one is most definitely a drabble. And nobody wants a DRABBLE dedicated to them. Seriously. Slaps forehead

So this drabble is dedicated to the maker of Naruto ( I know that's random) for being so dang awesome. Sorry. ""

Reviewers...:

Twilight Rose2

Mildura

Apie

It was the middle of the battle against the Firelord... Our second time attempting to overthrow him, to finally end the war. I knew I was stupid, being girlish at the last moment, but when we were fighting, I could see his face... Hear his words... And when 15 firebenders flew at me from all sides, I sealed them under the floor with a simple flick of my wrist.

_"You know, Toph, whatever happens, I know you'll be fine. I have faith in you. Good luck."_

_"Thanks. You too."_

I silently thanked Snoozles.


	7. Graceful

_"Graceful"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN:_This one shall be dedicated to FairyCloud22. I love reading her stories! She does a really good job.

To my reviewers:

Twilight Rose2

mildura

Megi52

Nerf-or-Nothing

FairyCloud22

Laila's Revenge

Kasplosion

Kataang and Tokka 4ever

I loved to watch her earthbend. She had the earth beneath her move with a simple flick of her elegant fingertips, or with a simple movement of her hand, a pillar of rock would shoot from the ground. She was like a graceful dancer. The bangs that covered her face moved and you could almost see her face - a beautiful one, I may add. I never quite understood why she hid it from the world. She was actually quite small, to say the least, and yet she could easily beat someone up. With a single blow.

I would wake up the same time she did to watch her earthbend every morning, I would hide behind a bush, and watch.

Slender body turning this way, a small stroke of her feet sliding across the ground, and the fluid movements, linked together in what seemed to be an endless ballet.

"Sokka, I know you're there."

I fell over from where I was standing.

"I-I- Sorry, Toph."

She snickered.

"Why have you been watching me practice for like... The last week or so?"

I paused.

"It's soothing...?"

"Yeah, right, Snoozles. Shouldn't you be snoozing?"

"Um..."

"If you want to watch, at least sit where it doesn't seem like you're hiding."

"Alright."

I watched her resume her series of steps, and smiled contentedly.

"What's so interesting about my bending, anyways?"

I was slightly taken aback by the sudden question.

"It's..."

I thought for a moment.

"They're magic rocks...?"

She giggled. Very unlike Toph.

"Toph, is there something wrong with you?"

"No."

"You should get more sleep."

"Why?"

I reached out, and grabbed her hand.

"Let go! There is NOTHING wrong with me, Sokka."

"Oh. You just acted... A little girly, that's all."

"Was that... An insult, Sokka?"

I bit my lip. Uh oh. Time to improvise.

"No, I was just saying that I was used to you being boyish and-"

"What did you say?"

"You're pretty and awesome, and PLEASE don't hurt me!"

She smiled a content smile, very different from her signature grin. A closed mouth, hint of happiness, and a little bit of (What was it? Sweetness?) hidden in the back. Way too un-Tophish.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Now either sit down and watch, or get your sorry butt out of here."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I sat down. I would never get tired of watching her dance. (Earthbend, was it?)


	8. Hurt

_"Hurt"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _This story shall be for Lady Sichi. Why? Because she is awesome... Heh... Anybody want a dedication...? Just message me and tell me that please.

Reviewers:

Nerf-or-Nothing

Laila's Revenge

Lady Sichi

Mildura

Megi52

VERY short chapter. But hey, I wrote this at two in the morning. What can you expect...?

Enjoy this drabble. Almost pointless, but it counts, right?

We all knew it would be a bad idea to give Sokka a chocolate cake all to himself, but he begged us to. How could we refuse. From the effects of sugar-high, he was awfully hyperactive, and with Aang and Katara off to do SOMETHING or other, I was let alone to deal with him. Sokka tripped over an overly large rock.

"Ow! Toph! I got a BOO-BOO!"

"Shut up, will you, Meathead?"

"But it HURTS!"

"Quit your griping!"

"Kiss it better?"

He held up his scraped knee.

"No."

"PLEASE?"

I kissed his knee.

"Now will you shut up?"

"Yes, Toph. Thankie!"

I rolled my eyes. I began to earthbend in a little corner of camp when Sokka came running over to me.

"TOPH!!!!"

"What is it now, Sokka?"

"I cut my lip. Will you kiss it better?"

He earned a pillar of earth shooting up behind him, and throwing him a large amount of feet in the air. I blushed.


	9. Inside

_"Inside"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Sorry about the delay for this chapter! We went up to Tahoe... And LO BEHOLD! No dang Internet. So here is our next chapter.

Reviewers:

Zutarafanfairy

Fairycloud22

SquirrelPie

megi52

Nerf-or-Nothing

Mildura

Twilight Rose2

XxsoraxKairix4evaxX

Thanks everyone!

On with the story! But before I go... Anybody want to visit my blog? PM me for the address, I dunno if you can link to other sites here. Okees?

_I think she looks cute... Like the time you put a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey!_

Words like these still rung in my head from those few hours ago.

_Nice makeup... For a clown!_

I couldn't let any weakness show. I was Toph Bei Fong, and I would not let such girly and petty feelings seep through my wall of rock. Never. I sat down on a rock, and curled my arms around my legs. Putting my head on my knees, I sighed. Knowing Sugar Queen and her wretched "Kataraness" she would have told the boys about what happened today. And Aang would probably just mope around feeling sorry for idiot me. Sokka... I didn't know about him. I hoped he would feel a little sorry for me... Maybe even come and comfort me. I shook my head.

_"Toph, stop being so stupid! Those are your GIRL INSTINCTS! IGNORE THEM!"_

"Ugh..." I said to myself.

"Hey."

In my rant to myself, I hadn't noticed that Sokka had sat beside me. I could feel my face heating up. I was very glad my head was buried in my legs.

"You okay? We're all worried..."

Sokka? Worried about ME? Oooo! Dream come true! I nearly slapped myself in the face. Girlish instinct. If only you could turn them off... I reminded myself to respond.

"I'm fine."

His hands wrapped around me.

"You sure?"

"Yeesh, Sokka! Get off of me! Stop being so sappy, will you?"

I pushed him a little bit too "not-so-gently". He fell off the rock. Rubbing the back of his head, he said,

"Toph, Katara told us about what happened today."

"Yeah, what of it?"

I tried to act as uncaring as I could.

"Toph, can I tell you something?"

"What?" I noticed I was acting a little too curious. I contorted my face into something a little less wondering.

"You know..." He sat back down next to me. I had already uncurled out of my little "ball".

"...It's what's on the inside that matters. Not your looks." He finished.

I smirked. Time to act pessimistically literal.

"How are INTESTINES and ORGANS better than looking pretty? Coming from me, that's saying quite a bit, Snoozles."

He sighed.

"I know you're trying to act sarcastic to get around this. Try and be serious when I talk to you just for now, Toph."

I pouted.

"Fine."

"I know what those girls said hurt you, Toph. They say that words can't hurt you, but even if you try and ignore it, it still hurts."

I snorted.

"Don't try and kid with me, Toph. It hurts when they say it, and you know it. Y'know, it's okay to have feelings, Toph. you don't have to act like a rock all the time."

He hugged me. I pushed him off, a little more gently this time.

"What the heck, Sokka? What is UP with the hugging thing today? And why are you acting all "Katara Clone" today? Did she like, tell you what to say?"

"Actually, yeah." Sokka rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

I laughed.

"I knew it!" I suddenly became slightly serious. "What would you say instead, Meathead?"

Sokka paused.

"I would say something along the lines of that. And then I would congratulate you for beating up those idiots. NICE JOB, DUDE!" I held up my hand for him to slap, and he gave me a high-five. I grinned. He got serious again, though.

"Then I would tell you that those girls didn't know you at all. And then I would tell you that I think you were beautiful, inside and out, Toph."

I blushed a little, then flicked him in the forehead. While he was rubbing his injured head, I said,

"Thanks, Snoozles. I would tell you that you were pretty too... But you probably aren't. Though if it makes you feel better, I think you're quite pretty on the inside too."

I turned around, and headed to camp, trying to wipe the idiotic girlish smile pasted on my face.


	10. Jelly

_"Jelly"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Oops... I was so absorbed in Christmas. I forgot to write... OH NOES! Gomenasai, everybody.

Reviewers:

Twilight Rose2

Laila's Revenge

megi52

Winnie Beatles

Nerf-or-Nothing

I just noticed... It's the same set of reviewers every time. ZOMG!! DOES THAT MEAN I HAVE A FANCLUB?!

(Just kidding. XD )

Dedicated to: number1avatarfanatic

Anybody fancy seeing my fanart...? I'm called DustBunnyThumper on DeviantArt in case anybody wanted to know.

It was after the first month that I started traveling with the Avatar that I heard Sokka use his other voice. He comforted me, when it seemed like nothing could. Annoyingly, however, he triggered instincts and feelings that I hated. It honestly messed up my internal systems.

For example, when he felt bad, I could feel his pain. I shouldn't have cared... but I did.

When he was happy, even if I was in a bad mood, my spirits would lift up. When he was happy, it made me happy.

If he was angry, I would somehow pick it up like a disease, and stomp around like I was just as angry as he.

The newest addition to my list was those times when he used that voice. No longer the sarcastic meathead, but a caring, sympathetic boy. Somebody who listened to your problems and tried to comfort you. Without the odd psychiatrist beard to match. When he used that voice with me... I couldn't explain the feeling that welled up in the pit of my stomach, traveling both up to my head rendering me slightly dizzy, or down to the tips of my toes. It turned my legs to jelly, and made me want to sit down. I wanted to cherish the feeling every time I got it. I didn't even know what it was. For some reason, it felt wrong to go to Aang for advice... He was my STUDENT after all. And to me, this sort of feeling wasn't one to discuss with Twinkles. I resorted to Katara, as I obviously couldn't ask Sokka about it.

"Katara...?"

"Yeah?" Katara was bent over her bag, most likely cleaning up something or other.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She straightened up, and turned to face me.

"Shoot."

"Um..."

This was so unlike me... Toph Bei Fong - speechless.

"There's this thing with Sokka, and he makes my... and then.. jelly..."

I trailed off at the end after various inaudible sentences.

"Toph, could you repeat that?"

Stop being such a sissy! I thought. Simply be Toph.

"Sokka turns my legs to jelly and makes this weird feeling in my stomach. What's wrong with me?"

I bit my lip unconsciously. Perfect, Toph. Straightforward, blunt. Perfect.

Katara smiled knowingly.

"Toph..."

"Well? What's wrong with me?"

"It think you have a small crush on my brother, Toph."

Equality in bluntness.

"No way. Meathead? That's impossible."

There was a little feeling in my stomach again. But it was different. This was the sort that was telling me that Katara was right...

"Sweetness, you aren't SERIOUS, are you?"

"Actually, Toph, I'm being quite serious."

The next few minutes were spent yelling about how Katara was lying, how I most definitely did not have a crush on Sokka, and how she was teasing me. She sat through the whole thing with a smug smile on her face.

I stormed out of her tent, and calmed down a bit.

Me? Have a crush on Sokka?

Never.

_Or maybe..._


	11. Kitten

_"Kitten"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN:_Most people do "kiss" for K with alphabet fanfictions... Why not be a little original... neh?

Reviewers:

Kataragirl11

Winter Sapphire

Winnie Beatles

Zutarafanfairy

Andres P.

Dedicated to Twilight Rose2. I think she emailed me first. "

It was a busy day in the market... Bustling crowds... Odd couples scattered around making kissy faces... Typical for a fire nation bazaar. Katara had sent us out to buy some milk, and I knew that she wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Being Katara and all. Toph volunteered to come with me. So we were off, on a quest for some milk.

"Sokka, it's kinda hard to see."

"Um, Toph...? You're blind, remember?"

"I don't mean it that way. I mean, there are way too many footsteps al over the place."

"Oh."

I picked up her hand.

"Just follow me." I could have SWORN I could see her blushing.

We stopped off at a dairy stand, and I bought some milk. Toph unexpectedly, held out money as well.

"Toph, I already paid."

"I know. I need an extra carton."

"Why?"

"Butt out, Snoozles."

We headed back to camp, and Toph brought her carton of milk into her earth tent. For some odd reason, she hadn't taken it down yet. Something was VERY odd...

I walked up to it, rapped on the "door" and said,

"Can I come in?"

"No."

She was definitely hiding something.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear... cooing?

"Shh... Nobody's gonna hurt you.. You hungry, widdle baby?" I heard her get up.

From under me, the ground rumbled, and I found myself flying.

"That teaches you to butt into other people's business, Snoozles!"

I groaned and got up, painfully.

"Toph, what are you hiding in there?"

"If I tell you, will you stop bothering me?"

"Yeah." What's a little sacrifice, huh?

The door quietly (somehow) slid open, and a hand grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me into Toph's tent, and the door slammed shut.

"Okay. Promise not to tell, Meathead?"

I nodded mutely. She let go of my shirt, and stepped aside. She had crafted some sort of makeshift table jutting out of the wall of her tent. On it, was a little bundle of gingery fur, wrapped up in what seemed to be something... blue and furry.

"Toph, is it sitting in my jacket?"

"I actually don't know. I picked up anything that seemed warm."

She turned, and petted its head. She picked up the little thing, and cuddled it close to her face. Kissing it on the top of it's head, she smiled. Sweetly, not the grin that she gave everyone else. It was caring, and was quite cute...

"You aren't going to KEEP it, are you?"

"No, just until it gets old enough to be on it's own."

"What'll Katara say?"

"She won't know." She gave me a look that said, "And you won't tell her."

She cuddled the kitten again.. Something gripped at my heart. It hit me. I was jealous. Of a furry ball of MEAT. I was jealous of something that had dinner potential...

Toph cooed again. It was getting plain awkward, so I tapped her on the shoulder, and told her to let me out of the tent.

_That kitten had better grow up fast._


	12. Lightning

_"Lightning"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _This one is dedicated to Winnie Beatles. Not just for being a reviewer, but for being my friend on Deviantart, and making a picture of Toph and her kitty... IT'S SO DAMNED CUTE! Also... I got a lot of reviews today. A LOT. 0.o""

Thanks, guys!

Reviewers:

Winter Sapphire

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Zutarafanfairy

Tokkalover

Winnie Beatles

Laila's Revenge

Nerf-or-Nothing

megi52

SheridanGreenfire

Hara Taiki

Andres P.

Special thanks to SheridanGreenfire for sending me a typed bunny... IT'S CUTE! THANKS!

Little bit short, this one is. Sorry, peoples!

I used to think that lightning was perhaps pretty...

Flashes of light in the sky sounded astoundingly beautiful. The problem was... With lighting came thunder, and with thunder came large booming sounds of unknown origin, pounding against my ears, and nearly knocking me over. With both of these came rain... Little pattering vibrations that caused my vision to blur, and my head to ache. It was a quick conclusion after my first thunderstorm at seven years old, that I hated thunder.

I figured that I hated rain, and lightning too.

It was a fairly silent night that settled over the camp. Pure quiet, nothing more. Suddenly, in the shelter of my earth tent, I felt little patterings on the ground.

_"Great. So much for sleeping." _Hopefully, the rain would be gone soon. But no such luck. The pattering turned to pounding, then hammering. Out of the blue... a huge "BOOM" made contact with my ears. Out of surprise, I screamed. I knew what was happening. It was a thunderstorm.

I heard a soft knocking at my "door".

"Toph, are you okay in there?"

Stupid Sokka, he was probably getting wet. I couldn't just leave him there in the cold... He would probably get sick, and we would end up "off schedule". I slid the door to the tent open. I must have looked very pathetic, curled up in a ball, hugging my knees, head down, and huddling up in a corner.

"Toph, what's wrong?"

I shook my head. If I spoke, my head might get worse. There were too many vibrations, and I was dizzy. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I could faintly feel Sokka sit down beside me. I heard a crash outside, and I hugged myself tighter.

_"STUPID, STUPID Toph! Don't act like such a sissy!"_

I tried to stand up or a second, and I gave up almost immediately. This was not going well at all. I knew I couldn't show weakness. Especially not in front of HIM. The throbbing in my head ceased slightly. I sighed.

"Go away, Meathead." I knew it was a little forced, but I had made my point.

"What's up, Toph?"

I grumbled. He wasn't making it any easier.

"Rain makes my head hurt. To many vibrations."

I tried to keep words to a minimum.

"Oh..." Sokka seemed to be thoughtful for a moment. I felt Sokka pick me up.

"Can you feel the rain now?"

I struggled in his arms.

"Stop, will you?"

I obeyed. I wasn't really in the mood to argue.

I focused a little, and noticed that not only was the rain no longer bothering me, but my head didn't hurt anymore. I suddenly felt very tired...

Before I knew it, i was asleep, and according to Sokka, I didn't wake up even when the lightning crashed into a tree outside. I argued, and told him that he had slept through fire nation INVASIONS before. We were silent for a moment, and burst out laughing. I supposed that showing weakness just once... He was technically an exception.


	13. Muzzle

_"Muzzle"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _So... Happy new years peoples! I don't really do seasonal fics... Sorry...

Anyways... TO MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! Takes look at mailbox

Lots of reviews this time... 3

Yay!

Zutarafanfairy

ilovezutara

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Twitchy the Squirrel

Winnie Beatles

Nerf-or-Nothing

Laila's Revenge

Tokkalover

twistedpretzel

Megi52

Winter Sapphire

SheridanGreenfire (Thanks for the lightning bolt! 3)

On with the story!

"...And then she said...And I told her... and then-"

"Katara, can we go buy a muzzle?"

"Um... Toph?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Why do we need a muzzle?"

"To shut Sokka up."

Everyone (save Sokka) started laughing.

"Hey! Nobody but my dad can make me shut up!"

"You wanna bet?" I answered.

"Yeah, how much?"

"I win, I get all your meat for dinner the entire week."

Everyone drew a breath.

"If I win, I get all YOUR meat for dinner the ENTIRE TWO weeks, Toph."

"Deal."

"Definitely."

"Sokka, shut up, or I'll earthbend you in a spot that ill surely hurt. A lot."

"Not a chance."

"Hm..."

"Told you."

"I'm not done yet, dunderhead."

"Sokka, what if I buried you a few hundred feet in the ground?"

"Nope."

He continued talking to Aang and Katara, while I bit my lip and tried to think of what I could do to make him be quiet. I had a good idea. _It's worth a shot._

I walked right over to where Sokka was sitting, pulled on the scruff of his shirt, prayed that I wouldn't miss, and planted my lips firmly over his. He fainted. I smiled, and brushed my hands off.

"My work, is done. Sokka, if you can hear me, you owe me a hecka lot of meat."

_AN: _This is a little drabbish. I felt like getting straight to the point. That's like our Toph, right?


	14. Night

_"Night"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_AN: _Huge storm blew over this weekend for us Bay Area American Avatards. Huge blackout too, and NO INTERNET ACCESS... gasp Luckily, the power is back on, and I now present "N" of the Tokka Alphabet. 3

Reviewers. (Lots of 'em this time. Love you guys!)

Andres P.

Nerf-or-Nothing

Twilight Rose2

Twitchy the Squirrel

ilovezutara

Winter Sapphire

SheridanGreenfire

PashaKovalevFangirl205

twistedpretzel

Tokkalover

mildura

megi52

zutarafanfairy

Dedication this time! To: SheridanGreenfire. One of my newer reviewers, but always sends me little typed pics. Thanks! Does anyone want a story dedicated to them? PM me and tell me. Mkay? Oh... and if anyone wants a fanart to go with a story they've written, PM me about it. I'm a little work-deprived, and I could use something to do. 3

OH NOESS Winter Break is ending... T.T

Toph... Afraid of the dark...? No, that's just me.

Yeah, I'm afraid of the dark. So what's the darkness equivalent to a blind person? Silence... I guess.

It was a icy-cold night, the creatures that were usually calming with their caressing noises became scary, and almost monster-like. Any seeing person would say that I was afraid of the dark if they didn't know me. Impossible. I had lived in dark for more time than they could have imagined. I was not afraid of the dark. I was afraid of the night without my calm little tent from the ground somewhere...

Something that could encase me snugly, without a worry that some creature would jump down on me, or some unknown footsteps, perhaps those of the dead, picking me up off the ground, and possibly strangling me.

It was at night when I refused to come out of my earth tent in the quiet dampness, when nobody was there to tell me if some unknown being was behind me, floating above the ground, or if something was to jump out of a tree, and kill me.

It was a regular thing to raise an earth tent every night and sleep calmly, and wake up in the morning, glad that the noises of day resonated in my ears, and happy to yell at my earthbending student.

What I had not expected, was the fact that the ground wasn't stable enough to make rock, and raise an earth tent.

What I had most definitely not expected was Katara saying, "Stop trying, Toph. Just sleep out with the rest of us tonight."

I couldn't tell her no. She would ask for a reason. And what point would it be, causing everyone (including HIM) to laugh at me, and tell me that there was no point in a blind person being afraid of the dark.

So I obeyed, and took the blankets she handed to me, set them out on the ground a few feet away from everyone else, laid down on the sheets, pulled them over myself, and went to sleep. Or tried to. The lack of noises, of Katara yelling, of Sokka cracking a stupid joke was unsettling. When I reached my hand out, instead of a rock wall, I felt air.

I sighed. I had been up for a few hours at least. Everyone would be asleep by now. A rock to sleep near... It was impossible in the terrain we were near at the moment. I bit my lip. An idea struck me. Sokka had been my rock when we were in the air... When we were in the desert... Why not now? I could easily wake up earlier than Aang. I did it all the time. I stood up, grabbed hold of my bundle of sheets, and placed them next to Sokka. I snuggled up next to him, and went to sleep.

_The next morning..._

Katara's POV

I woke up to loud snores. _Stupid Sokka, _I thought I turned over to look at him, and saw Toph snuggled up in his arms. _Like me when I was little... _I smiled, and decided I would let them sleep like that a little longer. Besides, she had a crush on him. It couldn't hurt. She probably just sleepwalked... I tried to assure myself this. I eventually gave up.

_By accident...? Yeah, right._


	15. Obvious

_"Obvious"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Is there a need to write up people who reviewed an A/N...? Ah, well, they're still reviews. So hah. 3 This story happens to be in Katara's point of view. Just a small change, right?

Reviewers:

SheridanGreenfire

Winter Sapphire

gaining-altitude

Twilight Rose2

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Mkays! This story is dedicated to PashaKovalevFangirl205. She is most definitely one of my most dedicated reviewers. Heehee!

The sun beat down on my back as Aang and I practiced waterbending. I was surprised that Toph had come to watch although she couldn't see it.

_What is she up to...?_

"Okay, Aang. We're done for today."

"Hurray!"

He got out of the water, and Toph approached him.

"Hey. Aang." Already, something was definitely up. She called him Aang, which was very unusual. Aang seemed to notice just fine, because he furrowed his brow, and touched his hand to her forehead.

"Toph, are you... Sick or something?" She giggled, and girlishly at that. She was either planning something, or she had banged her head under a boulder while earthbending. Aang grabbed her hand, probably about to drag her off to bed or something, but instead, she took his hand, and tugged a little.

"Let's go for a walk, whaddaya say?" She put her finger on his nose, and giggled again. Before he had the chance to protest, he was dragged off somewhere. A smile graced my face when realization dawned on me. I figured I would simple play along with Toph's plan. I returned to camp to find Sokka stomping all over the site.

"What's wrong, Sokka?"

"What does she see in him?! YEAHHHH... He's the Avatar. Suree... HE'S THE LAST FREAKING AIRBENDER! BUT WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN HIM?!"

"Who?" I asked as innocently as I could manage.

"Aang! She went out with Aang to some field for a picnic or something, all giggly and everything! WHAT DOES SHE SEE IN THAT KID? HUH?"

I laughed.

"She's being a little too obvious... Though I like her tactic."

I waited for Sokka to say something back, but his face was contorted into one of utter confusion. Toph was right. He really was a meathead.


	16. Perfect

_"Perfect"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N:_

ZOMGS! It's another 2:00 AM update. XD

Hiyas, people! This story is dedicated to Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare. Thanks for all the reviews!

Reviewers:

Twilight Rose2

megi52

Hara Taiki

San-chan Reincarnated

TophToph

Chicago Girl11

1gokataang

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

PashaKovalevFangirl205

SheridanGreenfire

tokkalover

On with the story!

I sat on a rock, staring out across the ocean, watching the sun set. We had lived in this house for years... Somewhere close to the earth, yet not too faraway from the water.

As I watched the light glimmering on the surface of the water... I remembered something very long ago, a memory rekindled like an almost-dead flame reborn.

My life had been quite interesting, really, traveling with the Avatar and such. It was during that time I met the first woman I had ever loved... And the second... And the third. And along with this came a sorrowful smile, and a small period of reminiscing that I supposed took longer than I had expected.

My first love... Needless to say, she was perfect in every way imaginable. Her hair was the silver of the moons glow, the moon that she later became. She was kind, and caring, and everything I could have _dreamed_ for. Yet, she laid just out of reach, beyond my touch, as she was engaged.

My second love, was just as perfect. Once again, kind, and caring, and an amazing warrior as well. Elegant fingers that wrapped around me, and made shiver with a single brush. A calming shade of brown made her hair, and within her, I could seek solace in the love I had already lost. I grew out of it, however... She no longer held the same passion for me, and i no longer held it either. We were both set on someone else... Which brought me to my third love.

She was nothing CLOSE to perfect. She was boyish, childish, brash... (Almost) as stubborn as me, and yet that was so alluring. The scent of plum blossoms always lingered around her, no matter how I tried to pretend not to notice. She had a curtain of black hair, that surrounded me when I kissed her for the first time.

She was amazing, really. She was by far, the most powerful bender I had ever seen, and although she was short, she had to be the most adorable and beautiful person I ever knew.

She liked to tease me, she would begin with a light kiss, and when I tried to do the same, I would earn a punch in the arm and a temporary nickname of "pervert". She was alluring that way, and I couldn't help but want that more than the kind, beautiful girls of the past that I could melt with simply my touch, or cry with a few accidental insults.

Most of all, I loved her unseeing eyes, the milky white and green mixed together, that couldn't stare up at me, but simply were there. They were like the cloudy mist that appeared when you breathed into the air on a cold day. They were mysterious, beautiful, angry, joyful, so many emotions, described in a single color.

She is the exact opposite of perfect, and I think that was why I love her so much. She is Toph Bei Fong, and for some reason, I somehow KNOW I love her more than anyone in the past.

At this point, she yelled at me to help her with dinner, and I could hear her drop something, scream, and our little child, Liu, giggle. This was where I was happiest, and I think the other two of my used-to loves could accept that.


	17. Queasy

_"Queasy"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Mkays! I had a REALLY hard time with this and all... Q after all, is a pretty hard letter. XD

And I'm happy! Birthday is on the 23rd. Happy Thumper! Squeee

So, excuse this is it's forced... I'm to awake to be writing fanfiction... That sounds pretty weird, huh?

Reviewers:

Hara Taiki

Laila's Revenge

Kataang4eva

mildura

zutarafanfairy

Liz6363

ilovezutara

ArtemisAsh

San-chan Reincarnated

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

SheridanGreenfire

PashaKovalevFangirl205

WinterSapphire

1gokataang

megi52

TwilightRose2

Mkays! For the dedication, I picked zutarafanfairy. WAHAHA! I MADE HER LAUGH! evil grin XD Thanks for the reviews!

Is it bad to ask for comments on my blog...? Ehehe... It's http://inspiredbybunny. if anyone was wondering. I need something to brag about to my friend XD.

"My blog has more comments from people who read my FANFICTION! THAT IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN BEING A CHEAPSKATE AND GETTING AL YOUR FAMILY TO MAKE LIKE... 10 comments on each post."

sticks out tongue Ehehe...

ON WITH THE STORY!

It was late on Sunday afternoon, the sun was high in the sky, and I was sitting beneath a rock to shield myself from the heat. I was still a little huffy about the fact that Toph was still paying more attention to Aang than me.

I think he was enjoying it too... I grumbled, and decided that nothing was going to come out of moaning like a baby. I also figured that it would be better if I simply _talked _to Aang. Other than me getting overly annoyed and punching him in the face anyways.

I couldn't really explain the odd feeling bubbling up in my stomach, making me want to maul something. I just assumed I was getting to hot in the sun.

After all, it was a warm afternoon. Maybe I would go over to the stream and swim or something... The funny feeling was still there... Whenever I was thinking about Aang or Toph, it would come back. I just passed it off as me eating too little at lunch. I only had 4 plates.

I headed for the stream, and heard some splashing. I saw Aang and Toph, splashing each other in the river. TOPH. In the RIVER. With AANG. That made me fume with annoyance, and yell, "WHAT IT IT THAT YOU SEE IN HIM?"

She looked up at me.

"Nothing."

I lowered my finger, and stomped off. The feeling was getting worse. _Maybe I should go see Katara..._ I went back to the campsite, still angry.

_Back with Toph and Aang_

"You can drop being all 'Perfect Boyfriend' now."

"Good."

"I'm getting out of this cursed river..."

"Ima stay in for a little."

"I cannot BELIEVE I just played in the water. Like I was having fun."

"I can't really believe it either."

"Think he bought it?"

"With the screaming and all?"

"..."

"Definitely."


	18. Reflection

_"Reflection"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _This is sort of short... I love the shortness of drabbles... XD

Dedicated to: iamtheblindbandit

Reviewers:

(ZOMG! 27! XD)

Remember to Blink

Winnie Beatles

H-Bomber

rainbowriter96

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Ardala91

Kataag4eva

Ryuu Amethyst

megi52

Hara Taiki

Twilight Rose2

mildura

Dreaming-of-a-Nightmare

San-chan Reincarnated

Winter Sapphire

Laila's Revenge

SheridanGreenfire

zutarafanfairy

Andres P. (Anon)

Me (Anon)

On with da story! XD

I was really quite surprised one morning when she asked me "how do I look?" I blinked quizzically, and she snickered.

"I asked you how I looked, Snoozles. Care to answer?"

I looked over her, same as usual, just cleaner.

"Great, but why are you asking?"

"Can't go to lunch with Katara if I'm "dirty". That's what she said. Plus, it's not like I can see my reflection in a mirror, Meathead. So you're like a personal mirror." She grinned.

I figured this was a one-time thing, and thought she wouldn't ask me the question again. But after a while, it became routine, and every time she asked me, "How do I look?" I would check over her, and most of the time, answer either "Fine", or "Bad". Even now, three years later, she still asked me the same question. I look over her, surveying the way her new tunic hugs at her hips, and the way her bangs fall in her mysterious, clouded eyes.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful."


	19. Strawberry

_"Strawberry"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Thanks to all of my wonderful reveiwers! Also, a little note to ArtemisAsh, you get "T". .

Reviewers:

Twilight Rose2

Laila's Revenge

TotalTVAddict

San-chan Reincarnated

PashaKovalevFangirl205

i-embrace-OCD

JumpJet

Andres P.

Arcole

ArtemisAsh

SheridanGreenfire (Thanks for the cake! XD)

Mrs Pierre Bovier

This one goes to San-chan Reincarnated! Another one of my favorite reviewers, as well as the person who gave me the idea for this story!

Gasp.. It was so short... GOMENASAI! DX

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were sitting at the fire, and I happened to be extremely pleased. Katara had found a small sales stand selling strawberries. And although I would never admit it, I liked them the most out of all of the fruits I had ever tried. (Mind you, I have had endless amounts of exotic fruits that are extremely rare.

When asked why I liked strawberries, I always said, "Because." And even though nobody believed me, it was completely true. I didn't know why I liked strawberries so much. They were just one of those things that you loved when you first tried them.

I began to munch on the strawberries, enjoying the tang that came after biting into it. After a while, we were down to one last strawberry. I reached for it, and was about to pick it up, when A hand snatched it up. Sokka.

"SOKKA! THAT WAS MY STRAWBERRY!"

"Sorry, Toph. You didn't touch it yet."

Now the question was... How could I get that "last strawberry" taste on me? I thought for a moment.

I grabbed Sokka by the shirt (Something that we agreed was because of the effects of strawberry juice) , and placed my lips on his. Sighing, I said,

"Tastes just like strawberries."


	20. Time

_"Time"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Sorry if this one was a little forced, I'm running out of ideas here... D:

This story goes to ArtemisAsh! WEWT!

Reviewers:

Kataang4eva

ArtemisAsh

SheridanGreenfire

GIGhearts

megi52

Annie (Anon)

iamtheblindbandit

Liz6363

AvatarME (Anon)

Andres P. (Anon)

San-chan Reincarnated

TotalTVAddict

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

Twilight Rose2

Hara Taiki

Today was a rather pleasant day, the winds were gently toying with people's hair, and the birds chorused with an almost purposeful tune. It was on this day, eleven years ago that both of us had found the courage to change our lives forever.

I had quietly tiptoed up to him in the evening and asked to talk to him in private. I swear I could feel both Aang and Katara tweak their lips into a smirk. It had been a long time before I had said anything. We had talked for a bit, and after the sun began to set, I told him something, whispering it in his ear.

His eyes widened, and it seemed like eternity before he answered me.

"I love you too, Toph." I can still remember the way his lips crashed against mine. It took four rock-smashing sessions, three periods of continued yelling, and five times of banging my head on a wall to tell him that. He told me that he supposed it was always just a matter of time before we both figured that out.

Two years later, he asked me as casually as possible (I supposed he had forgotten that I could feel his pounding heartbeat) to have dinner with him. It had been just the two of us, and a short time after the defeat of the Fire Lord. We were still traveling together (save Aang and Katara).

Later on, I learned that it took three pieces of chicken, four packets of seal jerky, and a cup of impossibly bitter tea for him to gather the courage to tell me that. I smiled, and told him that it was only a matter of time before he figured out how to tell me.

Four and a half years later, I gasped when I felt him kneel down, and take out a box from his pocket. I couldn't tell it was there until he took it out, it was cleverly concealed in wood.

He asked me if I would marry him.

It took me fourteen cups of incredibly strong coffee to tell him yes.

He told me he knew that I would say yes. I smacked him upside the head and told him that I could tell he was lying. We both laughed and said,

"It was only a matter of time."


	21. Undermine

_"Undermine"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N:_Thank you so much to Axle3610 for the story ideas. You rock!

And now, to apologize or the updates. You might have noticed that my updates are sort of random... and kinda scattered / all over the place. This is kinda due to the fact that the school teachers have decided we are officially out o "Happy break time" (Pshh... Yeah right.) And assigning homework... Gasp... Need a book on platypuses by next week. XD... Did that sound as mental to you as it typed for me...? I started... Then completely forgot. XD

I made it as long as I could without making it completely boring to pay you guys back. Sorry!

Reviewers:

Hara Taiki

Twilight Rose2

Chcagogirl11

SheridanGreenfire (Thank you for the ring picture... )

Ardala91

Picture

Dreaming0of-a-Nightmare

zutarafanfairy

San-chan Reincarnated

AvatarME (Anon)

megi52

PashaKovalevFangirl205

Winter Sapphire

Liz6363

Andres P. (Anon)(Dude, you rock. XD)

axle3610

Kataang4eva

kataang y tokka 4 eva (Anon)

fairycloud22

ArtemisAsh

Laila's Revenge

This story is dedicated to axle3610. Thank you SO much for the ideas! I appreciate it! It's like getting candy... For free.

And another thing - WHAT IS IT WITH ME AND CAFEEEEESSSSSSS!!!! XD

It was a rather nice day that day, when we were stopping in that small town for supplies. Honestly, it was supposed to be a quick stop-buy-leave sort of thing. We walked into town, me hanging onto Sokka's arm as usual, and Aang and Katara walking step-in-step having a seemingly interesting conversation.

We stopped at a small cafe for lunch (Sokka's stomach happened to grumble again). One of the waitresses came up to serve us. She quickly took our orders, and hurried to the counter to place them.

When we had finished our lunch, Sokka happened to be in an unusually pleasant mood.

As we were walking down the street, we saw a stall that seemed to have the majority of the things we needed for the next few weeks. We bought them, and when we turned around I was surprised to see (or feel, if you prefer that) a girl walking up to Sokka.

She was most definitely older than me, most likely Sokka's age. She was (from what I could tell from a general overview) rather pretty.

She seemed to walk with a regal air, elegant, yet her footsteps were light and quick. She walked like a girl. Her arms swung by her sides when her body moved, like a gust of wind.

"Hi there, handsome. What's your name?"

I almost fell over in surprise when I heard that. So... outright. I came to a conclusion that she was hitting on Sokka. Wait...

She was hitting on Sokka?

I woke myself up just in time to hear him answer.

"Sokka, what's yours?"

It was enough for her to flirt with MY Sokka, but it was even more for him to ANSWER her stupid questions.

"Sokka, let's go," I said, tugging on his sleeve. I wanted to get away from (seemingly) sly questions, and this girl that was trying to seduce him.

"It's Lang," she said, smiling. Where were Aang and Katara! I looked around, and saw them continuing to walk down the marketplace, probably forgetting about us.

Where were they when we ACTUALLY needed them! I heard the evil girl's voice, and I let it snap me out of my trance.

"Ooo..." She crooned, "You have such a cute little sister!"

I let go of Sokka's sleeve, and glared straight into her eyes (or where I guessed they were) with a look that would have sent the Fire Lord HIMSELF running. She was completely unfazed. She patted my head, and with a fake smile, said, "How cute!"

I swear I would have killed her if she did that again.

"So... Sokka, was it? Do you have any plans for tonight?"

I take that back. I swear I would have cloned her, tortured her, and cloned her again so I could kill her more than once.

"Um... No?"

_What do you mean by "No" you IDIOT! We were supposed to leave tonight! I don't wanna stay in a Fire Nation town with that GIRL!_

Instead, I went for a "cuter" approach.

"Sokka, can we leave tonight! I don't really like this town..." I directed this comment at the girl, who was AGAIN unperturbed. Instead, she ignored me and said,

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

_Say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no, say no..._

"Sure...?"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

"Sokka, we have to leave tonight, remember?"

"This is a perfect chance to gather information!" He whispered in my ear.

My eyes narrowed.

"What are you and your little sister talking about, Sokka?"

"Nothing we we-"

He was cut off by me.

"Nothing. And for good measure, I am NOT his little sister."

I walked off, dragging Sokka with me.

"Meet me here at 8:00, alright Sokka?" She yelled after us. With grace, mind you.

As we were walking off, I had a heated argument with Sokka.

"How on EARTH could you accept a date like that, Sokka! You haven't even MET her!"

"I know her name...? Plus, it's a perfect chance to gather information on the latest Fire Nation news!"

I glared at him.

"Fine."

He looked at me, surprised.

"Have fun on your date, Sokka!"

Stomping back to the hotel we were staying at, I muttered,

_"But you haven't heard the last of me yet."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He was getting ready for his "information gathering" and I smiled. Plan A, commence.

"Soo... Sokka, any idea where you're going?"

"Nope, I'm just going to meet her there, and see where she wants to go."

_Got it. Just stal- I mean, follow him to wherever he's going!_

I mentally slapped myself, and said,

"Out the door with you! Your lady friend is waiting!"

When he was safely out of earshot, I grinned.

"Time for payback."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And where, were Aang and Katara, at this time? Buying supplies. Who knew that armor for a flying bison would be so hard to find?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was behind a cart, having gotten there before him. For starters, I was faster, smaller, and conned my way into getting a map to show me shortcuts all around the city. Pulling the hood of my cloak on, I hid myself from view as he approached.

"Hi Lang!"

She smiled that devilishly evil smile at him.

"Hi, Sokka, ready to get going?"

He smiled back at her. At this very second I knew - This would be sweet, sweet revenge.

Grabbing a bucket of water, I followed the two. I hid under a stall, and I waited for the "couple" to pass by. At the exact moment those small, tiny, (miniscule, if you please,) feet in even smaller silk slippers passed by, I threw the bucket of water all over her feet, and quickly dug myself underground.

I almost cracked up when I heard her scream.

"OH MY GOD! MY SLIPPERS ARE RUINED! THESE WERE PURE SILK!"

I rolled me eyes. As far as I could hear, Sokka was panicking. Probably trying to avoid a girl fit. I grinned, when she "hermphed" and I quickly (and silently) shot out of the ground and quietly followed them. It looked like they were going to dinner, so I waited for them to enter and sit down to be sure. Going around the back side of the restaurant, I waited and listened to hear what they would order.

"I'll have the noodle soup special." said Lang.

"Anything with meat in it." I rolled my eyes, then grinned. I had some pretty good ideas flying around in my head.

Throwing off my cloak, I entered the kitchen. I was still listening on their conversation. He was asking rather secretive questions, but if you searched for the meanings, you could tell he was looking for information. Lang, on the other hand, was completely idiotic.

She rambled off about whatever he asked her, and she most certainly talked more than Katara when she was on her "Sokka is a sexist pig head" rants.

I swiftly ran into the kitchen, and snuck up on the sole chef who seemed to be snoring on a stool. For safety precautions (His, not mine), I tied him up, and shoved him in a broom closet. I found an extra uniform in there, and donned that.

_Noodle special... right?_

I went outside, and dug a hole. Just as I could feel, a small amount of worms were hiding in the damp hole. I shoved those into the bowl.

_Noodles, check._

In a noodle special, there was supposed to be fish... I grabbed a raw fish from the shelf, and cut off its head and tail. Shoving the rest in the freezer, I dumped the head and tail in with the worms.

_Fish, check. Hope you like eyeballs..._

Soup, right? Right. I looked over, eyeing the mop water. She wouldn't mind if it was a smidge soapy, right?

_Soup, check. _

I put a little bit of noodle on top of the masterpiece so she wouldn't suspect it. I shoved it into the microwave. It beeped, and I placed a top over it after checking.

_Yup, looks just like a very special Noodle Special._

_Anything with meat..._

I eyed the leftover meat. Tails, eyes, feet... Which one to pick...? I decided not to pick. I just took all of them.

I grinned. Boy, Sokka was in for it now.

I hesitantly poked a foot, but deciding I would play it safe, I grabbed a pair of gloves, shoved everything from the leftovers pile, and dumped it on a platter. I shoved it in the microwave too, waited for about a minute, pulled it out, topped it off...

_Well, Sokka. You did say ANYTHING didn't you?_

I grabbed it, shoved the two dishes on the waiter's cart, and said,

"That's for Table 5."

Hiding my giggling face, I walked promptly out of the kitchen after the waiter had left, and burst out laughing once nobody could hear me. I waited... Listened...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I cracked up.

I took off the uniform, and replaced it with my cloak.

"WHY ARE THERE WORMS IN MY NOODLE! I ATE A WORM!"

She continued screaming.

I listened a little longer.

"Hey, this is pretty good! What is it?" I started laughing even harder. I heard someone coming, so I hid myself underground again, but I could still hear...

"Sir, I'm not quite sure why, but I believe you are eating frog legs and chicken feet..."

I heard someone splutter.

"WHAT?!"

That was priceless.

"Sokka, I am NEVER going out with you AGAIN! There is a FISH HEAD in my Noodle Special!"

I smiled, and returned home.

The door opened.

"So, Sokka, how was your date?"

"Great! I got loads of information, and tried chicken feet for the first time in my life!"

I almost fell over.

"..."

"Um, Toph, are you okay?"

"I'm going to sleep."

Okay, so the whole thing worked out on HER side...

Sokka was a whole different matter.

Then again, that teaches her for trying to date MY Sokka.

It was at this point in my life that I noticed that I was rather possessive of my property.


	22. Ventriloquist

_"Ventriloquist"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N:_

Well, here's "V" for ventriloquist. I got so many wonderful ideas, but I just HAD to do this one when I was looking through the Wildlife Encyclopedia. I was looking for "Platypus" and instead, I found "Pika". Pika is this cute little animal that supposedly has a "ventriloquist" voice. Look it up on Google, they're REALLY cute!

Reviewers:

Kataang4eva

axle3610

Winter Sapphire

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

PashaKovalevFangirl205

GIGhearts

TophToph

TophFanGirl (Anon)

zutarafanfairy

KataraxAang TophxSokka 4 ever

Laila's Revenge

secretly-broken

kataragirl11

BTW, Andres P, all of your story ideas were wonderful! I might do them as separate one-shots.

Yes, I know this one was sort of drabbish. I'll do my best for "W". I already have a story idea.

Dedicated to Andres P. Dude... You're like a SUPER ANON! (Gasp!)

I loved the way she talked. Sometimes, I could hardly hear her speaking, but I would simply watch the way her mouth would move. Light airiness with a tint of determination and rock-like stubborness. A pink tinge on the corner, and a little grin that was almost invisible. She would get annoyed at me for not listening a lot.

I loved the way she could say things in a way that scared even the bravest of souls away, or damage the male ego with a single blow. Only if it wasn't used against me.

I loved the way she whispered in my ear, warm breath tickling the sides and making me just a slight bit dizzy.

I loved the way she laughed, mouth upturned in a wide grin, and cracking up like there was no tomorrow.

I loved the way she could say things in my ear without even having to move that beautiful mouth of hers.

"Sokka, I love you."

It was unspoken (Or so she told me), but I swear I could hear her whispering it into my ear.

She was Toph Bei Fong.

She was beautiful.

She was the World's Greatest Earthbender.

She was one of the teachers to the Avatar.

She was my wife.

She was one heck of a good ventriloquist.


	23. Waiting

_"Waiting"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N:_Sorry that this one was so late! I was a little bit lazy.

I just couldn't help but put Liu in there. She makes me squeee... She has black hair, but she ties it up in a ponytail (Like Sokka. Courtesy of Toph. XD) She has blue eyes, and she's an earthbender. And um... Hints for fanart... XD

Ohmigawds... I had to change the name of "Liu" in Undermine. Forgot. Oops! XD

Reviewers:

Laila's Revenge

Andres P.

Twilight Rose2

Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare

TotalTVAddict

AvatarME (Anon)

PashaKovalevFangirl205

KataraxAang TophxSokka 4 ever

megi52

KataangKid

Winter Sapphire

zutarafanfairy

The Writer Triumphant

Lady Sichi

Dedicated to - The Writer Triumphant. Very insightful review! Thanks!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Is she still waiting for him?"_

_"Apparently so. He's probably dead now, the poor woman."_

_"She should give up..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I clenched my fists as I turned to glare at the couple standing behind me, whispering. I was in the same place as always. Standing by the ocean beach, just at the edge of the shore, letting the water wash over my feet. Listening for any sign of his boat... Of him...

It had been a long time ago when he had left. Five years to be exact. And just like the couple behind me, many people had said the exact same thing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Why are you still waiting for him?"_

_"You should give up..."_

_"He's probably dead, you should let him go."_

_"He isn't coming back you know. Why are you still set on him coming back?"_

I always answered the same.

_"He promised."_

People would sometimes laugh, or look at me sadly, or even try to pity me.

I didn't let them.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flashback_

_"Toph... I need to talk to you," he said, quietly. I got up as best as I could, seeing as I was pregnant with our first child. _

_"Yes, Sokka?"_

_"A letter arrived from Aang today..."_

_I looked up at him, or where I supposed his face was. _

_"What did he say?"_

_"I... Zuko... He needs help. There's a rebellion... And they need me there."_

_I glared at him._

_"I'm coming too, right?"_

_He looked at me sternly._

_"No. You can't,"_

_He pointed to my stomach, and I glared at him._

_It had been about two hours when he finally convinced me to let him go._

_"I promise I'll be back."_

_I glared at him._

_"You had BETTER be back. Safe and sound too. Otherwise, you won't hear the last from me. Am I clear, Sokka?"_

_He laughed, deep and throaty._

_"Of course."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had been the next day when he left for the Fire Nation. I hadn't heard of him... Or anyone for the next five years.

It hurt me when Liu asked me who her father was. But I always smiled.

"Liu, your father's name is Sokka. He's the most amazing warrior, and I'm sure he'll love you very much."

"Where is daddy?"

"He's in the Fire Nation, being a very brave person."

"When is he coming back, Ma?"

I would smile then, incredibly sure of myself at this point.

"He's coming back. I'm not sure when, love, but he promised he's coming back. So I can promise that too."

i had just put Liu to bed for the night.

"Mommy, can I come to the beach tomorrow? It's fun to play with the rocks there!"

She was an earthbender, like me. Sometimes I would bring her to the beach with me, not only to wait for Sokka, but to earthbend with the pebbles (rocks were a bit to large for Liu) on the shore.

"Alright Liu. You can come tomorrow."

She almost jumped out of the bed with glee, but I held her down.

"You have to go to sleep though."

She went straight to sleep then.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, she was up long before me, shaking me awake.

"Mommy... Mommy! MOMMY!" I turned my head, and grumbled.

"There's a weird man at the door... He says he lives here!"

I grumbled, and got dressed, and went to the door.

"Go away, dammit. You don't freaking live here, so buzz o-"

"Is that any way to welcome me home, Bandit?"

Only one person called me that, and I looked up.

"Sokka?" I swear my eyes were tearing up.

"The one and only! Didja miss me?"

He got an earth pillar in the gut.

"No."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"She waited for him, didn't she?"_

_"Sure did. Looks like he came back."_

_"That little Liu, though. Looks just like her mother."_

_"Has her father's eyes though."_

_"And his ponytail."_

They both laughed.


	24. Xylophone

_"Xylophone"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N:_ Mkays, you have NO IDEA how many reviews I got with ideas for this story! I love you guys! I picked the idea I got first, and I think you'll like it. (Skittles for zutarafanfairy... XD) You can hope to see some of the ideas you sent me in a collection after the alphabet is finished!

Notably

Reviewers:

zutarafanfairy

TophToph

Twilight Rose2

Miyiku

Liz6363

Winnie Beatles

Laila's Revenge

Sifu Blind Bandit

axle3610

Andres P.

reconrox

It is everywhere - Chuang-Tzu

This story is for zutarafanfairy who gave me this idea. Thanks! (Skittles... XD)

"So, Toph, have you got everything ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, Snoozies. Relax, will ya? It's just Twinkles coming to visit."

"But Aang is the AVATAR! Everything has to be PERFECT!"

"Calm down, and just sit still. He'll come, he'll stay, he'll leave. Deal with it."

Sokka glared at her. Same old Toph.

"Where are Liu and Mei?"

"Probably out back messing with those stupid wooden boomerangs you got them. If one of them gets killed throwing them, I'm holding you responsible."

"Hey! They aren't stupid! And I padded them like... 14 times around! If it hits one of them, they won't even feel it!"

"How would you know?"

"I... Tested them..."

Toph cracked up.

"So THAT explains the hugh bump on the back of your head!"

Sokka pouted.

"Anyways, Aang is coming today. I hope you have everything ready..."

"Yeah, I already told you. Everything is PERFECT, like little Miss Sunshine and her black sword."

It took Sokka a moment for this to process in his brain.

"H-Hey!"

Toph cracked up again.

A loud knock was heard from the from the front of the house.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S HERE!"

Toph grumbled, and made her way to the door, but her two daughters were much faster, stampeding past their mother like a small pair of elephants.

"Yay! Uncie Aang is here!" Liu yelled, jumping up earnestly, trying to reach the doorknob. Although at the age of 6, it seemed that she had inherited her mother's "vertically challenged" genes. Toph chuckled, and picked up Liu so that she could reach. With an exaggerated swipe of her hand, she sprung the doorknob open, wriggled out of Toph's grasp, and rushed up to hug the approaching Avatar. With a huge leap, she clung to his neck.

He chuckled, picked Liu up by the waist, and said, "How's my little earthbender?" She giggled.

Toph approached her old friend with a pout.

"I thought I was your little earthbender, Aang!"

"Nope, you're my scary, intimidating, and most definitely dangerous earthbender."

Toph growled.

With a nervous grin, Aang placed Liu on the ground, and raised his hands defensively.

"I was kidding!"

She gave him a glaring for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

Sokka finally caught up to them, with a shy two-year old following close behind, peeking out from behind from his leg.

Aang laughed, and said,

"Is this little Mei?"

Sokka turned behind him, and saw a little girl of two years old clinging to his pant leg. She was no taller than perhaps a smidge taller than his knee. She had mocha-colored pigtails hanging out from behind her.

Looking up at her "Uncie Aang", she nodded, and looked over at Liu, who nodded also. Mei squealed, and jumped on him. Taking a few steps back in surprise, he laughed a little. Toph and Sokka laughed too.

Later on, the trio neared the house (with two little children far ahead, running like there was no tomorrow.)

"So, how have things been, Aang?" Sokka asked, rather interested.

"They've been pretty nice. Katara and I have been hanging around with Zuko, helping him with the Fire Nation rebels, and followers of Azula."

"Seems like things haven't quite died out there, eh, Twinkles?"

Sokka and Aang both looked down at Toph, and laughed.

"And it seems like a certain earthbender hasn't gotten any taller, either."

Aang received a harder-than-necessary punch for the previous comment.

When they had finally reached the door, Liu and Mei were already waiting, tugging on Toph's tunic to get her to open the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down a little, guys!"

"Only if mommy plays in the backyard with us tomorrow!" Mei shouted.

Toph squatted down, and looked straight into her daughter's eyes (or where they should have been, according to the vibrations).

"Fine."

She got up, and unlocked the door, ignoring the loud squeals emitting from her youngest child, and walked in. Turning to face Aang and Sokka, she said,

"You guys coming?"

Glancing at each other, they smirked, and nodded, following her in.

Sighing, she directed a statement at "Twinkles".

"I hope you didn't bring any presents this time... I swear you near dang spoiled Liu last time..."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he began,

"Actually, I brought something for Mei this time too..."

Toph shook her head in disbelief.

The girls had apparently heard, and squeaked in excitement.

"Yay! Uncie brought presents!"

Aang simply laughed, and Sokka looked over at Toph, who turned to him also.

"This is going to be one long day huh, Bandit?"

"Got that right."

Later on that day, the house was full of noise. Liu was scribbling in a large sketchbook that Aang had gotten her, and showing not only Mei, but Aang, Toph, and Sokka after every picture. Mei was busied with banging small yarn mallets on a wooden instrument with metal keys. The sound was deafening.

"Ugh, Twinkletoes! Where the heck did you get that thing?"

"It's a xylophone. I got it from a shop in the Fire Nation capital. I thought it was pretty nice, so I bought it for Mei!"

Sokka and Toph were both thinking the same thing.

_"Please no..."_

The noise resonated throughout the house long after the sun had gone down. It would have been rude to throw away the toy, after all, Aang had bought it for Mei. Though if it magically disappeared, he would have been able to figure out what had happened to it. He may have been the same optimist as always, but he wasn't stupid.

Toph and Sokka discussed it out of the earshot of the Avatar later on during the evening over a cup of jasmine tea.

"We can't just take it, that's just rude..."

"I agree with you, but what do you suggest?"

"I don't know! I'm not the Idea guy!"

Sokka the "Idea Guy" sat in thought for a few moments. Whispering something in Toph's ear, she nodded, and eventually grinned.

"Perfect."

Liu woke up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water. She saw two dark shapes moving around in the shadows. One was rather short, and the other one was tall. She squeaked, when she saw who they were.

"Mommy? Daddy? Why are you going to Mei's room with a hammer and her xylophone?"

_Caught in the act..._

D'oh.

_A/N: _That has to be the longest chapter I've written for such a long time! It felt good. XD


	25. Yesterday

_"Yesterday"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _Geez. I'm so sorry I haven't updated... I really suck, neh? Anyways, this story (It might be a bit short) is about how Sokka's all excited. Why? He just got married. I don't have to tell you to who. Once again, I apologize for being a butthead. XD. Random note... Andres P. isn't an "Anon" anymore. He's like... A super Anon. So there won't be a note after his name anymore... XD

One more note - This wedding is a Chinese wedding, therefore, no white dress or anything. Besides, in China, white symbolizes death... 0--0

Dedicated to:

supercdogg95

Reviewers:

XMiSsxCrAZyX

zutarafanfairy

number1avatarfanatic

supercdogg95

miyiku

TotalTVAddict

andres p.

pretzelboy

Minority93

megi52

SifuBlindBandit

PashaKovalevFangirl205

San-chan Reincarnated

Laila's Revenge

-BabyBubby-

_It only feels like yesterday..._

It only feels like yesterday that my palms were sticky and moist with sweat watching her walk down the red carpet "oh-so-carefully" laid out on the floor by her mother.

_It only feels like yesterday..._

It only feels like yesterday that I saw her pale, unseeing eyes give me a seemingly practiced glare under the beaded veil. Of course, nobody could have seen her but me... I would never understand how a blind person could glare like that. She knew that I was trying hard not to laugh.

_It only feels like yesterday..._

It only feels like yesterday that she growled at me when I suppressed a snicker as I linked my hand with hers. I really did like what she was wearing though. I had to admit that the long and flowing robes suited her. Scarlet red and gold were wrapped in her hair to match her dress. The Bei Fongs were incredibly rich, after all.

_It only feels like yesterday..._

It only feels like yesterday that we exchanged glasses of wine, smiled at each other, and took a sip.

_It only feels like yesterday..._

It only feels like yesterday that Katara, Aang, and Zuko teased us about being newlyweds. At that pint in time, I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing, and found myself buried inside the ground except for my head. Then again, how many people had actually seen Toph in a dress?

"Hey Toph, it feels like only yesterday that we got married, huh?"

She stared at me quizically.

"Meathead, it WAS yesterday that we got married..."

"Idiot."

I can now conclude that being shot up into the air by a pillar of earth isn't quite as bad as being buried six feet completely underground. The bruises on my arms and legs are quite a bit of proof for that.


	26. Zebra

_"Zebra"_

_By: ThumperMiggles_

_A/N: _I guess this is the last of the Tokka Alphabet! It was fun. Wow! I just noticed something... The alphabet started during Winter Break, and ended in Spring Break. How ironic... I had a lot of fun doing this, and I really appreciate all of my reviewers! Just a note... This won't be the only time that you'll see me. I have another collection planned! Thanks so much to everyone who kept up with this collection!

Dedicated to: Twilight Rose2

Reviewers:

zutarafanfairy

XMiSsCrAZyX

TotalTVAddict

secretly-broken

KataangKid

Twilight Rose2

Miyiku

supercdogg95

number1avatarfanatic

We were like a pack of zebras, really. Each of us had a different type of stripe. Just the four of us, unique in every angle we looked at, completely different from each other.

Easily exampled, everyone had always told me that I was brash, and boyish. That I was rude, and determined.

Everyone knew that Katara was graceful, and fluid in movements. That she had the most interesting way of displaying emotion, and that she could help others deal with them.

Aang was so like the air he controlled, light, carefree, and sweet. He could be like the soft breezes that tickled my nose, or the harsh, cruel winds that whipped at my face during the winter.

Zuko was also like the element he controlled. Like fire, he was sometimes oddly angry, and short tempered. Yet Zuko was also like a warm glow, and pleasant heat could emanate from him when you were his friend.

Sokka was like that boomerang that he idolized so much. As much as we sometimes always hated it, he always came back. And it was so true, we could also agree that he had a side that was smooth and soft, and another side that was sharp and could draw blood in an instant.

When I explained this opinion to Sokka, he laughed, and agreed.

"Toph, we may be like a herd of zebras, but isn't that good?"

"Whaddaya mean, Sokka?"

"It's what brings us together, right? If we were all the same, wouldn't it be boring?"

"That's true."

I snuggled up next to him as we sat next to the fire that Zuko had lit in the middle of our campsite.

Each of us were unique in our different ways, each of us were like polar opposites. Yet, apparently, opposites attract, and we were like zebras that bonded together over differences.

We were friends.

We were like a herd.

We were different.

We were eternal companions.

We were family.


End file.
